A Beginners guide to Being a Guardian
by zero cause i am no hero
Summary: First work ever really so it won't be professional stuff nor can I assure the quality of the idea History who needs it when you have a pocket full of Dust a Book that ways more than you an LMG Club and a good attitude? a Guy and his team all of which may just be going up against the many types of Grimm based on people who nearly beat the Grimm Queen he doesn't even know exists


**_On a desk in front of a boy sits a tome a very large and uncut telling of the history of his homeland it had been passed from generation to generation among a family a prestigious family with a long fabled history and was known also was in private as "the table killer" by both the family and acquaintances alike, unfortunately, the member whom once held the book fell ending the port family line back during the holding of the Kingdom from a large horde of the humanoids and their beastly mounts that some referred to as Grimm._**

No _one is quite sure why it happened, but it did like the moon shattering long before anyone could remember. Like the ancient ruined cities that must have felt for them a triumphant Moment if they feel at all._

 _The appearance of these creatures once solely known mostly to those who fight them... And unfortunately later everyone they fought for, of course, Humans and Faunus too stubborn to fall into the pit known as extinction went searching clawing for something, anything that could turn the tide on this new threat and then in the ruins. That most had thought to be of a great Bastion hope was found and claimed it was called Dust by the forbearing civilizations, unfortunately, they released something Else... No one knew what at first, but soon they started growing in strength Places that were once small villages full of Denizens who sat scared and alone in the Night large cities sprang forth each containing warriors and workers, those too gave way to walled kingdoms and castles the previous classes falling into Scholars, Inventors, Guardians, Soldiers, Farmers. And for a while, things seemed to have calmed they sent forth colonies and teams to take the reins of the once seemingly Massive remnants of civilization until those found a new enemy, an enemy seemingly worse than the animalistic Threat they had already been besieged by. These while retaining some semblance of one contained another the first they encountered looked like a girl in white painted armor with silver hair but then as survivors one of which is the great Jacob Port mentioned later when reaching their home kingdoms walls their armor was bone skin the same darkness that made their foe and eyes the same distinct Crimson color behind what looked to be a red and white mask._

The book's reader thoroughly unimpressed and annoyed by the perceived length and overly complex words not even mentioning the amazing heft of the aforementioned piece of self-published literature. he picks it up to throw it away out the window before falling due to an unattended shell casing. which left him Darius G Blue to think about why his grandfather took said tome which he deemed a waste of time to read as he flew down into the cold stone streets below due to his unfortunate misstep deciding once he ended up in a position he was sure others would consider "intimate" with the road he got up an decided to go and do something he hadn't done since graduating Broadcast and enrolling at Wave a month ago having an actual conversation with the insane man.

When confronted his grandfather told him what he told the boy before Darius that had he simply never bothered reading the book as at the time the man it came from fell in the line of duty and he picked it up when his gunsword broke against an Achilles Grimm in a furious Sword vs Spear Fight and used it to chase the Amazonian Grimm and a Hercules that had tried to flank him also off with it which earned him the name " _book thumper teacher of doom_ "

Darius for what it was worth held a straight face through the ridiculous tall tale trying to picture his 5'3 18 year old grandfather fighting off a 6'0" Distance fighter as well as a flaming juggernaut of destruction that is a Herculean Grimm with the same book that sat between them on his worn out coffee table. after several hours of the man's rambling, Darius left taking the book as he knew not what else to do with it aside from throwing it out a window and with his newly acquired knowledge of what could apparently happen with said book kill someone. And as a soon to be Guardian In training at Wave Acadamy The Best of the 6 Guardian Training Academies across remnant and the only one in Shroud he couldn't have an arrest on record that would just be bad form.


End file.
